


椒西/椒山《The night》

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *毫无意义激情pwp*口有点重，下药，捆绑蒙眼play，1x2，





	椒西/椒山《The night》

他不知道自己该如何做。  
在他陷入眼前一片黑暗又行动受制的尴尬境地之后。

“Sweetie，感觉如何？”Hill搂住PG的脖子跨坐在他身上，俯下身来从脖颈抚摸至他的后背，顺着脊椎滑下去勾到椅背后被铐住的手腕。

“难受爆了。”PG仰起头粗喘着，感到自己支起来的硬棒子上磨蹭着的翘屁股，“宝贝儿们，你们可真他妈辣。”

药是Russ下的，今晚三个人喝的酒里有点不干不净的东西，但他也没办法，他和Hill那家伙平时都紧着面子，PG又要顾及他们的感受，从来没有淋漓尽致地做过一次。

“那你就好好享受吧。”Russ嗤了一声，褪去自己的上衣，有些红润汗湿的背部肌肉让灯光照得发亮。似乎是药性发作，他浑身蹿着一股热流，痒痒的，让他想嘶吼低鸣。

Hill扳着PG的下巴和他交缠着热吻，舌尖退出之后上移一段隔着领带舔着PG被蒙着的眼睛。Russ绕到他身后，弯腰啃咬裸露的肩膀，赠给他几串鲜艳的吻痕。

PG的老二顶着那穴口，黏糊糊的感触让他慨叹良多，可能有流出来的液体也可能有汗水，他没时间思考这么多。椅背被手铐撞得哐当哐当，坐在椅子上的人显然十分难以忍耐，急切的低吼被Hill完美地堵进口中。

Russ正蹲在地上为Hill做着扩张，手指上的黏腻润滑剂时不时擦到PG的柱体，温热还带着点凉。

“操，你们太不人性化了。”PG咬着牙说。

Hill在他耳边低低笑起来，掺杂着因手指的抽送而难以压抑的呻吟颤音，“Sir……我为我们不周到的服务表示抱歉。”话语里一点抱歉的意思都听不出来，PG倒也乐在其中。

短暂的静默之后Hill抬腿翻身下来，拉着硬到发疼的PG站了起来，在Russ疑惑的目光下连推带搡地把他扔在床上。

“放他在椅子上你会吃亏的。”他冲Russ眨眨眼，后者回以一个柔和的笑，而后抓着他下巴亲了一口，打啵的声音清清楚楚传进PG的耳朵。

“你们他妈的不能这么对我！”PG不太安分地将蒙着眼睛的领带蹭开一点，通过缝隙——上帝啊！他都看见了什么！

Russ揽着Hill的腰，他们缠吻在一起。还没太恢复的视觉朦朦胧胧的，他看到Hill放在Russ屁股上揉搓的手，然后手指向那个隐秘的所在探去。他们半抱着跌上了床，Hill摆正了PG的身体，背对着他，对准了他的老二坐了下去，刚才Russ的扩张还算是负责任，配合着药效他一点也不难受。

这天杀的——PG在心里骂了成千上万句，可他就是不能动一动手摸摸他们俩。“少爷们？宝贝儿们？发发慈悲让我摸摸你们？”

“闭嘴吧你。”Russ饱含情欲的沙哑声音让PG埋在Hill身体里的小兄弟又涨大几分，有节奏的起伏让他终于有点满足感了，Hill那熟悉的紧致的小穴夹得他欲仙欲死。他和Russ，这两个可爱的小宝贝儿，一定在接吻，天啊，PG听见那该死的淫靡的呻吟了。

“再快点，honey……”PG尽力配合地找着角度，而后被反铐的手教另一个人攥住。通过经验判断，那个人是Russ。

紧接着他的手指被送入一个炙热的地方，那含着润滑液和肠液的地方。“你摸到了？Huh？你的honey刚刚开发的。”PG能确定Russ的神智被药剥夺了至少一半，清醒的Russ无论如何都不会说出这种话。

“我说你们……”他的手指操着Russ的身体，肉棒操着Hill——也许是两个小宝贝正在操他，“你们真的丧良心。”

“在床上折腾我们的时候你可不这么想。”Russ不屑地反驳道，扳起PG第三根手指捅进逐渐松软的穴里。

Hill在高潮里逐渐迷失，慢下来的起伏速度让PG恨不得抓着他的腰。不过还好，Russ善解人意地解开了他的铐子，因此PG就像他自己想的那样，手指从Russ的领地中抽了出来，掀开眼罩抓住Hill的腰逼他陷入自己的节奏起伏。

“你们是真的辣……不讲道理的那种……”PG大口喘着粗气，身后的Russ用汗湿的前胸——当然包括挺立发硬的乳尖——色情地蹭着他。

PG让Hill哑声叫着射了出来，掰过他的脸交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“该你了。”PG搂住Hill瘫软下来的身体，上面有新鲜的吻痕和代表欲望的粉红色，转过头双眼看向身后的人。

或许是磕了药的原因，Russ难得十分配合地将腿盘上PG的腰，打开身体迎接他的侵入，小嘴吸住那刚射在Hill身体里的欲求不满的性器，拼命往身体里嘬。

“噢……baby，别这么着急，看把你饿的。”PG勾起嘴角，用力操干着那个地方，同时享受地看着刚恢复一点的Hill抱起Russ的上半身抚摸轻吻，手在他身上游移。“Honey？还想要么？”Hill犹疑着点了点头。

居然还有空管你的honey？Russ有些酸溜溜地想，他也的确身体力行地告诉PG不要分心。

“老天，你可夹死我了。”PG使点劲打了Russ挺翘的臀瓣，按住大腿根将他的腿分得更开一点，“叫给我听好吗？Honey？”

他如愿以偿。

 

——End——


End file.
